A journey through the Hoenn region
by Autumn Lee Moon
Summary: basically this is what i wish would be my journey if i could live in the pokemon world. Hope you enjoy!


My Journey

It was early in the morning when I woke up. Today was my birthday and I was so excited! I was finally fifteen years old, now my grandmother would have to let me go on my journey! I had packed the night before taking only the things that I would absolutely need into my pink backpack. Three sets of clothes, all matching. My jean shorts and white tops with my pink suspenders. Five unused poke' balls my toothbrush, and hairbrush. My makeup, gold card, and my old stuffed teddiursa doll I named cuppy. I had had cuppy since I was three. My mom had given it to me right before the accident… but I had put that all behind me now. I pulled my long blonde hair up into a high pony tail and pulled it through my baseball cap. I pulled on my tennis shoes and laced up the pink ribbons as I prepared to meet professor birch at his lab. I had live in Littleroot town with my grandma forever. We knew professor birch well and I often helped him out with the pokemon that got hurt. I rushed down the stairs, my mouth watering as I smelled the fresh pechaberry tarts grandmother was making for breakfast. I set the table and poured myself a glass of oranberry juice before sitting down. "Good morning Liliana" grandma said with the usual smile in her voice. Her pokemon Hitmonlee was starting to clean things up. As she turned around my grandma's smile faded from her normally youthful face, making her look her age of 56. "Good morning grandma. You know today is my birthday. I'm fifteen years old now and I really want to go on my journey. You've held me back for five years and I just cant wait any longer.." I looked down as the words tumbled off my lips. "Your right dear." I looked up, my jaw hanging slightly, my eyes lighting up. "Really grandma? Do you mean it?!" She just smiled and nodded slightly. "you are a beautiful young lady now Liliana, and its time you went out and become the trainer I know you can be." Tears spilled over my cheeks as I rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you granny, I'll write to you and call you all the time!" she hugged me tighter before letting go. "Before you go off I want you to eat your breakfast, while I get your gifts." She was off before I could object. She knew I never wanted her to get me anything, though she always managed to sneak a present under my pillow. I sat down and put two tarts on my plate. I put one to my lips and smelled deeply. I would miss granny's cooking. I let the sweet tart explode in my mouth as granny returned with three gifts. I looked wide eyed at the treasures. A medium sized basket filled with macarons, a small pink journal with intricate leafy designs, and a new sketchbook sat in front of me. "Granny this is wonderful… thank you." she smiled softly. "I know how you love my macarons, and I knew you would want to sketch all the pokemon you see on your journey." I picked up the black leather sketchbook and flipped through the pages, all crisp and white. I put the basket and the sketch book safely in my pack as I turned to the journal. A small note was sticking out of the pages. "What's this?" I asked granny. "This was a gift from your mother. She wanted me to give it to you when the time was right." a tear fell from my eye as I unfolded the note, recognizing my mothers perfect handwriting. _My dearest Liliana I know I probably wont be able to see your eyes light up when you see this journal, but I know it will make you happy. Please remember me when you write in this. Forever with love, mother. _I wiped my eyes as I safely tucked the note back into the journal and put it in my pack too. "Thank you granny this means a lot to me." She nodded and I gave her one last hug. "I'm going to miss you flower" granny said using her nickname for me. "I'll miss you too." As she let go I grabbed my backpack and took one last look around the house I had come to know so well. I headed to the door and grabbed the knob. "Goodbye granny, I love you." Tears streaked her face as she came to me and hugged me tight then I stepped out the door, and began my journey through the Hoenn region.

As I reached professor Birch's lab my hands were shaking with nerves. I opened the door and stepped into the familiar office. "Hello Lilliana! I wasn't expecting you till later!" Birch said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry sir." I said. "Oh come now lets get you on your way to your journey." I smiled as he brought me a pink pokedex and pulled out three poke balls. "Now here's your pokedex and now.." he let out all three pokemon with a stream of white light. "Meet your three starter type choices Torchik, Treeko, and finally Mudkip." I smiled and sat cross legged on the floor in front of the three pokemon. "Hello my name is Liliana. I'm starting my journey and I need a partner." I smiled as the Torchik stepped up to me. "chik tor!" it said with a fiery glance. "Well hello Torchik you're a cute little guy…" I said reaching towards it with a hand. It instant blew fire at me and burned my fingers. "OUCH! What was that for?" It looked and me and shook its head then stomped its feet. "Well Liliana you see this Torchik's a girl" I looked down at her as she smiled proudly. "Oh I'm sorry well then Torchik would you be my partner?" Her eyes lit up as she jumped in my arms and cuddles my neck. Birch retrieved the other two pokemon as he handed me Torchik's ball. "I think that's a yes. Here's her poke ball Liliana now let your journey begin!" He said with a wink. I smiled down at Torchik as I petted her head gently. As I started to call her back she shook her head. "Tor!" I looked at her. "Do you want to walk?" She smiled and nodded. "Well okay then lets go!" I said goodbye to professor birch as me and Torchik headed out into the world of pokemon.

As we walked along a path I looked down at Torchik. "So where do you want to go?" she stopped and looked into the forrest on the side of the path. "You want to go in there?" I asked as she nodded and headed off into the woods. I quickly followed and pulled out my pokedex. "Torchik hold still for a sec okay?" she stopped and looked up at me as I scanned her with my pokedex. _Torchik, the fire chic pokemon. Female. Level 10. Scratch, growl, peck, ember. _"Wow you sure are strong aren't you?" she smiled and nodded stamping her foot proudly. "Torchik!" I smiled as I looked up and saw a skitty running towards us. "Torchik! Quick use ember on that skitty!" she spun around fast as a stream of hot embers shot from her beak, hitting the small pokemon. "Torchik!" the skitty faced her and shot towards her hitting her with tackle. "Torchik use scratch!" she ran her claws along the skitty's flank as she backed away. I pulled out a poke ball and threw it quickly. It hit the skitty and a beam of red light shot out pulling her inside. It landed and started shaking as I crossed my fingers. With a ping I picked up the poke ball. "I just caught a skitty!" "Torchik!" Torchik smiled up at me "Thanks Torchik you did great!" she looked proudly up and stamped her foot. I hit the button in the center of skitty's poke ball as she came out. "Skitty! Itty itty!" she said rubbing against my legs. "Well hello there skitty, and welcome to my team!" I smiled and petted her between the ears. "Wow Torchik we already have a new friend!" Torchik stamped her foot and smiled. "Torchik Tor!" I smiled down at her. "Okay now hold still Skitty" I pulled out my pokedex and scanned her. _Skitty, the tiny kitten pokemon. Female. Level 10. Tackle, double-slap, attract. _"Wow skitty your strong too!" she purred and began chasing her tail around. "Awwww so cute!" I said with a smile. "Well skitty come back for now." a bright red light beamed around skitty as she went back in her pokeball. "come on Torchik let's go." "Tor!" she said as she padded after me. I clutched the straps of my bag as we walked along the path. This was amazing! I already had two friends traveling with me and I was finally free.

As Torchik and I stepped into Oldale town I heard a scream. We rushed towards the source. ""AHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I rounded the corner of a building as I saw a girl with sleek black hair surrounded by a gang of wild Zigzagoon. A tiny beldum was shivering in her arms as the girl swatted at the Zigzagoon with a stick. "I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" The Zigzagoon growled and got closer to her. "Torchik get those pokemon away from her!" "Tor!" she said as she blew a stream of flames towards the pokemon. "Torchik that was flamethrower!" I said as the pokemon were blasted away. They scurried away fast as Torchik snorted and stamped her foot proudly. I turned to the girl as she sat on the ground and let out a breath. "Hey thanks! I thought they were going to hurt my poor little beldum! My names Andrea Love. What's yours?" I smiled and sat beside her. "My names Liliana, and don't mention it. Why were they attacking you like that anyways?" She looked at me as I got a closer look at her. Her eyes were blood red and her skin was pale. She was tall and looked about 17. She was wearing a lavender tube top and grey bellbottoms, and she had thick glowing psychic bands on her arms. "Well you see my beldum here was getting some pecha berries from that bush over there. All of a sudden those Zigzagoon attacked him and we got backed into this wall. Then you came along and helped us so thanks!" she said in a rush, giving me a hug at the end. "Your welcome Andrea so do you live around here?" she smiled and stood up, I followed suite. "No actually I'm on my journey, you see I'm a pokemon breeder and my specialty is physic and steel type pokemon but right now all I have is this beldum. He's been my partner from the get go but were a good team!" I smiled and motioned to Torchik. "This is Torchik she's my partner, we just started our journey today! Oh.." I pulled out skitty's pokeball. "And this is skitty!" Skitty came out with a stream of white light. "Skitty itty!" she said with a smile. "Awwww she's so cute! Hey since were both on our journeys why don't we travel together?! I mean if you don't want to.." I smiled and hugged her tight. "That would be amazing!" I smiled as she hugged me back. "Oh good it just been me and beldum for awhile and I really would like another girl to hang with! So where are you going?" I nodded and called back skitty. "Well I guess were off to the closest gym. Do you know where we could start?" Andrea tapped her chin and then smiled "Yeah how about the Rustboro gym! It's a little far but I bet it will be a fun trip!" she bounced excitedly "Yeah okay! So lets stop by the poke mart and the poke center okay?" she nodded as we headed off towards the poke mart.

As we got inside the poke mart I picked up Torchik in my arms. "Tor!" she said cuddling me. Rows and rows of goods were everywhere. "What should I get? Hmmm….." I picked up five more pokeballs and some potions then I picked up two revives and the cashier rang everything up. I pulled out my gold card and Andrea gasped. "Wow you must be rich or something!" I kinda shrugged. "I guess my grandmother used to be one of the elite four so she has a lot of time on her hands now and she dose a lot of odd jobs so we have a big bank account. It's really no big deal." she looked at me a little funny then shrugged it off. I put my new supplies in my bag and we headed out the door. "So do you want to spend the night at the poke center?" I asked as I saw the sun was setting. "Okay it will be like a sleepover!" I smiled at her optimism. We checked out a room and we laid down in the beds. I pulled out my sketch book and drew Torchik and skitty. A nice starry sky was looking at us out of the window. I pulled out cuppy and placed him on my pillow. "What's that?" asked Andrea. I blushed a little. "Well um… this is cuppy. I've had him since I was little and I can't sleep without him." Andrea smiled as she rummaged through her bag pulling out a smoochum doll. "This is Kisses. I cant sleep without her either." I smiled and laid down, pulling up the cozy blanket and calling out skitty. "Come on girls and sleep up here with me." Torchik and skitty hopped up on the bed and cuddled up next to me. "Tor!" "Skitty!" I smiled and petted them both. "Yeah goodnight guys." I smiled and rolled over towards Andrea as she tucked Beldum in beside her. "Goodnight Andrea" she smiled and closed her eyes "Goodnight Liliana." As I drifted off I thought off all the amazing fun tomorrow would bring.

The next morning we packed up everything and headed towards Rustboro. When we got out of town I saw a pond. "Hey lets stop there! I really want to swim!" Andrea smiled and nodded as we rushed towards the pond. We put on our bathing suits and jumped in. "Come on out guys!" skitty and Torchik came out and saw the pond immediately jumping in. "Torchik!" she said splashing skitty. "Skitty!" she said splashing back. All of a sudden I heard someone yelling. "NO!" Andrea and I spun around just in time to catch two pokemon eggs from crashing to the ground. "Whoa what was that about?!" said Andrea. "I don't know.. Are these pokemon eggs?" she looked down at the thing in her arms then at mine. "I think so.." Suddenly a very old lady came towards us. "Thank goodness they're alright! Thank you for saving my pokemon eggs!" The old woman looked at us clutching the eggs and smiled. "You know what? For saving those eggs I think you should keep them. I'm an old woman and three eggs would just be a burden for me.. So what do you say?" I looked up at her shocked. "Yes! Thank you ma'am! Do you know what kind of eggs these are?" Andrea smiled and nodded her thanks. The old lady shrugged. "I'm not to sure I found them all alone on the side of the road. I waited for a full day and no pokemon claimed them so I thought I would take care of them myself." She smiled and pulled out a third egg. "Though they appear to be more trouble then I thought. This one I'll keep, now you girls better take care of those eggs!" We smiled and nodded. "We will ma'am thank you!" said Andrea. "Yeah thanks!" The old lady handed us two pokemon egg carrying cases and headed on her way. "Wow Andrea can you believe our luck!" I said as Torchik and skitty came over to inspect the eggs. "I know! I wonder what will hatch from them?" I gently picked up the egg and put it in its carrier, then placed it securely in my pack. Andrea did the same, as beldum came over and nudged her. "Belllll" she smiled and patted beldum. "Your going to have a little brother or sister beldum! isn't that exciting!?" it nodded and circled around the pack then settled protectively against it. "Your beldum sure is sweet." Andrea looked at him proudly. "Yeah he's always been protective." We smiled and went back into the pond and splashed for hours with skitty and Torchik.

After awhile we laid out our towels and laid down on them. I called skitty back into her pokeball and Torchik rested against my pack, careful of its precious cargo. "This was soo much fun!" I said looking over at Andrea. She smiled "Yeah it really….." She slowly raised her eyes and a look of surprise spread across her face. "Liliana um.. There's a.. a.. surskit on your head.." I smiled and began to giggle as I reached up and lifted the small water pokemon from my head. "Well hello there little guy! My names Liliana." It looked at me and smiled brightly. "Surskit!" It said tapping its chest and letting a few bubbles from its lips. "Your so cute! Hold still a sec okay?" I pulled out my pokedex and scanned it. _Surskit the Pond skater pokemon. Male. Level 12. Bubble, growl, swift. _I smiled and petted his head. "Your strong aren't you! Would you like to join my team surskit?" It smiled and jumped into my arms. "Surskit!" Andrea smiled and giggled a little "Well I think that's a yes!" She said. I pulled out a pokeball and touched it to surskit, letting the red light engulf him. It instantly pinged as I stood up. "I got a surskit!" I let it out of its pokeball and called out skitty too. "Okay now everyone this is surskit! Surskit this is skitty and Torchik." Torchik stamped her foot proudly and smiled. "Tor!" Skitty padded over and started to paw at surskits hat. "Skitty!" Surskit playfully patted skitty on its head and tapped his chest letting out a few bubbles. "Surskit kit!" "Wow liliana I think they like each other! that's so sweet!" Andrea said with a smile. "Yeah come on back skitty!" Skitty went back in her pokeball and I pulled out surskits. Surskit shook its head and trotted over to me crawling up my shoulders and grasping firmly into my head. "Surskit! Sur!" I giggled hard. "Okay Surskit you can ride up there." I packed everything up as we got changed into our clothes and headed off. Torchik skipping playfully along the road. Andrea clutching beldum closely to her heart as if never to let go and surskit riding safely on top of my head. I smiled happily as I realized this was my family now. I had three great pokemon and I had found a friend in Andrea. "Hey Andrea." I said. "Yeah?" "Well I just wanted to say thanks for going on this journey with me. I'm really glad to have a friend traveling with me." She smiled widely at me "Well I'm glad to be traveling with you. Today has been so much fun! I know beldum is having fun to!" Beldum wiggled in her arms. "Beldum!" It said happily. We both giggled a little as I felt for the first time in my life that I truly had someone I could rely on other than my granny. Andrea was nice and gentle and I could tell the bond between her and beldum was very strong. I had definitely made the right choice in Andrea.

As we walked further up the path I noticed something rustling in the bushes. "Torchik quick use ember on those bushes!" Torchik spun around and blasted the bush with embers. "YOWWWW!" A boy shot out from the bushes and landed in front of me patting out the flames from his bottom. "Good job Torchik!" Torchik stamped her foot and glared at the boy. "Why were you following us!?" I said as Andrea inched closer. The boy had wavy blonde hair and deep green eyes. He wore a trendy jacket and long jeans with simple tennis shoes. "I'm sorry I thought you might want to have a pokemon battle, but jeesh you didn't have to attack me!" I glared at him stubbornly. "Well if you wanted to have a battle you coulda just asked! I thought you were some creepy stalker or something!" I put out my hand as he took it and stood up. "Well I'll remember that next time, my name's Maddix, what's yours." Andrea relaxed and stepped up. "Well my names Liliana, and this is Andrea." Andrea smiled and held out her hand. "Hi! My names Andrea, and this little cutey is beldum." Maddix smirked "Well then meet my pokemon!" He threw three pokeballs in the air and three pokemon came out. A Zigzagoon, a Treeko, and a Carvannah sat in front of him. "AHHH! Keep it away from me!" Andrea pointed to the Zigzagoon and ran behind me. I slapped my forehead and sent out my pokemon. "I'm sorry she really hates Zigzagoon, anyways this is Torchik, Skitty, and Surskit!" I smiled down at my team as everyone greeted each other. After awhile we all sat down and let our pokemon play. Andrea was wary of the Zigzagoon as she hesitantly let beldum go to play. We talked for awhile and got to know each other well. I found out that Andrea had two little sisters, Katie and Hailey. I also found out that Maddix was new to his journey as well. "So do you have any badges yet Maddix?" I asked. He looked down and fiddled with some grass. "Well.. Um.. Not exactly but I'm headed to Rustboro to get my first badge." my eyes lit up. "Hey! that's where were headed!" He looked at me and smiled mischievously. "Then why don't we have a battle to see who's stronger?" I shot up. "YEAH!" I could feel a surge of excitement run through me. "Okay lets go!" I looked at him and called my pokemon over. "Okay now I'll show you who's strong!" He smiled and calmly stood up. "Come over and play Treeko." His pokemon came over as Andrea pulled out her laptop and beldum began to record everything. "Torchik lets go!" Torchik came over and stomped her foot eagerly. "Torchik!" Treeko just brushed it off as they both got ready for battle. "Okay Torchik now quickly use ember!" Torchik ran at full speed towards Treeko catching it by surprise and blasting it with hot embers up close. "That wasn't fair!" said Maddix clearly annoyed. "Alls fair in love and war." I said with a wink, making him blush a little. "Now Treeko use tackle!" He said. "Torchik doge and use Ember once more!" Gracefully Torchik dogged Treeko's move and blasted it once again from above. As the dust settled around the two Torchik still stood while Treeko was face down on the ground fainted. "Treeko is unable to battle" said Andrea from her spot by the tree. "Treeko!" Maddix ran over to Treeko as I rushed to my bag and pulled out a revive. I also wet a washcloth and went back over to Treeko. "Here Maddix this should help." I picked up Treeko and walked over to Andrea placing him on our packs carefully. I placed the cool wash rag on his forehead and crushed up the revive into some oranberry juice. "Now Treeko, drink this, it will make you feel much better." I guided the juice to his lips and helped him drink. At once he opened his eyes and sat up a little. "Now Treeko you need to rest, your going to be sore for awhile but I'll let surskit here keep you company okay?" Treeko nodded and smiled at me. "Surskit, please keep him company while I make supper okay? Torchik, skitty why don't you two go find me some berries." They nodded and headed off at once. Maddix came up to me and grasped me by the shoulders, he was fairly taller than me and I could clearly see into his eyes. "Thank you… for helping Treeko.. For a minute there I was scared.." He let the words trail off as I pulled him into a hug. "Your welcome.." Andrea cleared her throat and I pulled away from Maddix quickly. _What was that just then. Did I feel a spark between me and Maddix? It couldn't be… could it? _I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks as I took another step away from him. "I'm sorry I hurt Treeko so badly Maddix, but you really made me want to battle, and I don't know what came over me, but I had to prove that I'm not weak." Maddix just slowly smiled. "It's okay Liliana but next time just be careful okay?" He said placing his hand under my chin briefly and looking into my eyes. My face became bright red as I looked away and headed towards Andrea. Maddix called back Carvannah, and Zigzagoon and plopped down by us underneath the tree. "Okay beldum upload" Said Andrea as she opened the disk drive on her laptop, but instead of a cd holder it had three triangular indents. Beldum fit into it perfectly and closed it's eye as our first battle uploaded onto her hard drive. "Wow you guys were so heated during that battle. Liliana a whole new side of you comes out through the camera!" I smiled and watched as the sun began to fade in the sky. That night we all laid out and watched the stars. I pulled out my sketchbook and began to draw all the new pokemon I had met today. I flipped past Torchik, Skitty, Surskit, and Beldum's pages then to a new white one. I drew Carvannah, Treeko, and Zigzagoon with ease then I drew Andrea and Maddix. I looked over my sketches proudly and tucked the book back in my pack. As I closed my eyes I thought about tomorrow and how much fun it would bring.

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of all the pokemon sleeping. The sun was just coming over the clouds and I decided to make breakfast. I pulled out my little kitchen set and went to work. I cooked up a huge pile of pecha berry tarts, just like granny had taught me to make. I squeezed some fresh oranberry juice, and I made all the pokemon some pokemon food. I looked at our banquet and smiled turning to everyone. I had set up a small table for the tarts and juice and had a big circle of pokemon food dishes around the table. "OKAY EVEYONE WAKE UP! BREAKFAST!" Everyone sat up groggily then smelled the food and immediately rose. "Wow Liliana did you make all this?" said Andrea. I smiled and nodded as the pokemon went to their dishes and began munching happily. "Yeah my granny was a really good cook and she taught me everything I know." Maddix sat down at the table as Andrea and I joined him. I picked up the pitcher of oranberry juice and poured three glasses then everyone dug in. "WOW! These are so good!" Said Maddix enthusiastically. I smiled as I saw he had tart all over his face. I got a napkin and leaned over to him, wiping it off. "Here you got a little something.." He blushed as I pulled away. "Hey so what should we do today guys?" Said Andrea. I smiled and thought. "Well why don't we all head to PetalBurgh? I bet there are a lot of pokemon in the petal burgh woods!" I said hopefully. Andrea nodded and Maddix's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I bet we can catch a whole bunch of pokemon!" I smiled at him. "I bet I can catch more than you!" I said teasingly. His gaze turned challenging. "No way!" I giggled and got up starting to clear the table. "Yes way and I'll prove it!" I said leaving no room for discussion. He pointedly sunk in his chair and called back all of his pokemon but Treeko. I called back skitty and picked up Surskit placing him on my head, then packing up the last of the stuff. Andrea picked up beldum and packed her purple laptop back in her pack then stood. "Everyone ready to go?" Maddix nodded and slung his pack over his shoulder. "Lets go!" said Andrea happily. "Surskit!" Said surskit, tapping its chest. "Torchik!" Torchik stamped her foot as we set off towards PetalBurgh.

When we got quite a ways farther up the path we saw a wide beach. "Hey guys look!" Said Andrea. "Lets stop for awhile and let out our pokemon!" I said happily heading towards the water. "Come on out everyone!" I said letting Skitty and Torchik out of their pokeballs. "Lets go!" said Maddix doing the same. All our pokemon came out and started playing happily. Andrea and I changed into our bikini's. Mine was light blue with little beautifly's all over it, and Andrea's was dark purple and covered with Ghastly. Maddix blushed as we came back over to him. I looked around as I recognized this place. It was 's beach! I motioned for Andrea and Maddix to follow me as I headed off towards 's cabin. As we got there was coming out of his shack with Peeko, his Wingull. " ! How are you!" I yelled as we came closer to him. He started and turned to face us instantly recognizing me and smiling. "Well hello there Liliana it's been awhile!" I smiled and pulled him into a hug as Andrea smiled and waved, and Maddix nodded. "It's been almost a year! Grandma finally let me go on my journey! These are my friends Andrea, and Maddix." I motion to them as they came closer. "Hello! My names Andrea, its very nice to meet you!" She said shaking his hand. "I'm Maddix." Maddix said coolly. "It's nice to meet both of you! I'm sure if you are friends of Liliana's your great!" I smiled and turned motioning for our pokemon to come over to us. They came crashing through the waves. " these are our pokemon!" I said as surskit climbed up my shoulders and rested on my head. "Surskit!" it said tapping its chest. "Well hello there everyone! I'm of Briney beach!" All the pokemon smiled and came up to greet him and Peeko. "Why don't you kids come inside and have some lunch!" We all smiled and recalled our pokemon. As we sat down at 's table Andrea and Maddix began looking around at all the trophies and ribbons and badges around the walls of the cabin. "Wow sir these are amazing! There's badges here from every region!" said Maddix entranced. I smiled as I watched Maddix's cute eyes light up… _Wait did I just say Maddix's cute eyes?!_ I pulled myself together as put a huge plate of sandwiches. "Wow these look great!" said Andrea happily. "Yeah!" I said. "Thank you !" We all said and began munching on the sandwiches. "So where are you off to Liliana?" said curiously. "Well actually were going to go through the PetalBurgh woods." He smiled and walked over to a cabinet. "Since your going there would you mind delivering this package to the gym leader there?" I nodded and accepted the package. "Of course!" As we finished our lunch and said our goodbyes we hurried off towards the woods. Surskit was on my head and I could tell he was excited to go. Torchik walked along happily as Andrea and Maddix held their pokemon close. "Are you guys ready to meet a ton of new pokemon?" Andrea smiled happily. "Yes!" she said. "I'm still gonna catch more pokemon than you!" Maddix said with a playful smile. "We'll see." I said as we stepped through the boundaries of the forrest.

As we walked along through the forrest I kept my eye out for a shroomish. I had always really wanted one! Andrea looked around nervously. "Andrea what's wrong?" I asked. "Well I'm just worried that we might run into Zigzagoon!" I patted her on the shoulder. "It'll be okay we have our pokemon to protect us!" I said hopefully. Surskit nodded and smiled at her. "Surskit!" he said. "Hey you know Zigzagoon really aren't that scary Andrea. Mine is so sweet! And she never gives me any trouble." Maddix said encouragingly. Andrea still looked wary but eased a little. All of a sudden I heard a rustling above us in the trees. "Torchik?" it said curiously. Everyone stopped and looked up as a wurmple fell onto Maddix's head. "AHHHHH!" he screamed, flailing around trying to get the small bug pokemon off. I rushed over and got the wurmple off his head, soothing it's frightening experience. "You almost hurt the poor thing Maddix!" I seethed at him. "It tried to kill me!" he said. I looked at him with an arched brow. "This little cutie couldn't hurt a fly." I said cooing over it. It smiled and rubbed against my cheek. "Wurm!" I smiled and gave it a gentle hug then sat it down on the ground. "Hold still a second okay?" I pulled out my pokedex and scanned it. _Wurmple, the silkworm pokemon. Level 14. Female. tackle, poison sting, absorb, stingshot_. I smiled and bent down, pokeball in hand. "I think I'll catch you."It smiled at me and jumped, touching the pokeball and beaming inside. The pokeball pinged and I stood up. "I got a wurmple!" Maddix scoffed and turned away from me. "Well that's one to nothing." I said teasingly. "Yeah you just wait I'll catch more pokemon than you!" he stormed off and muttered something under his breath. "Well he sure is competitive isn't he? Hey let's meet your Wurmple!" Said Andrea. I smiled. "Yeah he is, and wurmple come on out!" It came out and immediately hugged my leg then turned to Andrea, doing the same. "So Wurmple how about a battle?" I asked. "Wurm!" it said eagerly. "Andrea would you mind battling with me?" She looked astonished/ "Me? Why don't you just use one of your other pokemon?" I looked at her. "Well I thought it would be fun for us to battle you know?" She sighed and set beldum down. "Okay your right! It'll be fun!" I pulled out my pokeballs and smiled. "Come on out Skitty!" I let skitty out of her pokeball. "Everyone I want you to meet wurmple!" I said happily as they all greeted her. "Torchik!" she said stamping her foot. "Surskit!" it said tapping its chest and letting out a few bubbles. Skitty began to chase them around playfully. "Wurmple?" it looked at skitty then laughed. "Okay everyone I want you to watch me battle with Andrea okay?" I said smiling. They nodded as I turned to face Andrea backing a few steps away. "Okay Wurmple you ready?" it nodded and scuttled over in front of me. "Andrea you ready?" She smiled weakly and nodded. "Okay then you can go first!" I said smiling encouragingly. "Beldum use takedown!" It shot towards Wurmple easily. "Wurmple quick doge it!" I said fast. It moved out of the way as beldum slammed into a tree nearby. "Okay now use string shot!" As the webs contorted around Beldum's body it was stuck fast to the tree. "Beldum!" Andrea cried. "Get out of there!" It tried but couldn't get out of the sticky webs. "Okay Wurmple now use tackle!" It slammed into Beldum with brute force and knocked it out of its webs. "Okay beldum now use takedown once more!" Andrea said heatedly. Beldum shot towards Wurmple hitting square on and doing a lot of damage. I acted quickly. "Wurmple jump onto Beldum's back then use absorb!" Wurmple latched onto Beldum as it drained its energy, restoring its own. "Beldum no!" Andrea cried as Beldum fell to the ground fainted. She rushed over and picked up the pokemon cradling it. I quickly got the last revive from my back and crushed it up into some oranberry juice. "Here Andrea give Beldum this, it will help a lot." She turned her tear stained face towards me and smiled. "Thank you." She said gently placing the drink to Beldum's lips. I walked over to Wurmple and picked it up, hugging her gently. "You did so great! I'm so proud of you, the way you moved and battled was incredible!" As the words left my lips, wurmple began to glow. I sat her down and sat beside her as she finished evolving. "Silkoon!" it said happily. "Wow Silkoon you evolved!" I smiled and petted it as it nudged my leg. "Well thank you Silkoon and come back for now." I put it back in it's pokeball then turned to my other pokemon. "So did you learn a lot guys?" They all nodded happily and came over to me. "Hey whoa guys what's the matter?" Torchik!" She said stamping her foot. "Skitty! Itty!" said skitty. Surskit just hoped up on my shoulders and rested on my head. "Hey do you guys want to battle too?" They both nodded and got into position. "Okay then!" I said as I shot up and went over to them. "Okay Torchik use ember! Skitty try to doge the use Double slap!" Torchik blasted hot embers at Skitty, but she dodged super fast, the skitty got up close and used double slap on Torchik. "Torchik quick use peck!" I yelled. Torchik hit Skitty hard with a fierce peck. "Skitty now use tail whip!" It did as Torchik's defense fell. Now Torchik use scratch, Skitty you use Tackle!" They rushed at each other and attacked, creating a big dust cloud. When it settled they both breathed heavily. "Okay guys that was great! You both did well and you deserve a good rest!" I called them both back as surskit tapped my head approvingly. "Surskit!" It said. I walked over to Andrea. She had Beldum in her lap asleep as I slid down next to her, placing surskit in my lap. "Hey You battled really well. Beldum's attack is really strong! I'm sorry it got hurt though." I said petting surskit softly. "It's okay, and Silkoon did amazingly well for a first battle too!" I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Andrea." Suddenly Maddix came back with a smug look on his face. "Hey Liliana meet my new pokemon!" He threw up two pokeballs as two pokemon beamed out. "Slakoth!" the small sloth pokemon said. "Bagon!" The other said a bit snobbishly. "Well what do you think?" He said proudly. "Wow those are amazing Maddix!" Andrea said. I pouted and looked them over. "They're okay I guess." I said. He just looked smugly at me and sat down calling his pokemon back. I sighed and pulled out my sketchbook beginning to draw Wurmple, Silkoon, Bagon ,And Slakoth. Maddix and Andrea looked at my drawings. "Wow Liliana those are amazing! I didn't know you could draw like that." Said Andrea. I blushed a little and smiled. "Well I've always love to draw and when I left for my journey my grandmother gave this to me." Maddix watched as I finished the last pokemon and started to put the book away. He reached for it and put his hand on mine. "Can I look at them?" He asked. I blushed as he let his hand linger on mine. "Sure." I said in an almost whisper. He slowly flipped through the pages, carefully looking at each one. "These really are amazing." he said. I blushed hard and smiled at him. "Thanks." He looked at me and smiled back. "Well it's getting kinda late do you guys want to make camp here?" said Andrea breaking the awkwardness. "Um yeah that's fine with me." said Maddix. "Okay then!" Andrea said as she began taking out her sleeping bag.

Maddix built a fire and Andrea and I cooked up a savory soup that everyone enjoyed. As we all settled around the fire I sighed and looked over at everyone. My pokemon were out cold, along with Andrea and all the other pokemon. I heard Maddix get up and start to walk away. He didn't seem to notice I was awake so I silently followed him. After awhile we came to a hill and he sat down. I walked up behind him, in my cute pink pajama shorts and tank top. I sat down beside him and looked out over a field of Numel. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked. Maddix was silent for awhile and I looked over at him. He was looking at me intensely and smiling slightly. "Today was really great. I had a lot of fun catching pokemon! But when I came back and saw your drawings I was shocked, I've never seen so much talent before in one girl…" I smiled and looked down in the field again. "Thank you Maddix." I said shyly. "Your really good with pokemon too, the way you battled with Andrea was amazing!" I looked at him. "You saw that?" he blushed a little. "Yeah I was watching you guys." I looked away shyly. "Liliana?" I looked over at him as he leaned close to me his eyes closed. I could either lean in too or back away… I pressed my lips to his and sighed. His lips were soft and warm as I leaned into him. It felt as though I knew him with every fiber of my being, like we were meant to be. It was like I had known him my entire life. We pulled away reluctantly for breath as the blush returned to my face. "Wow." Maddix smiled and took my hand. "I'm sorry I just thought.. Well." I smiled and pulled him close to me, kissing him softly again. Smiling against his lips I put my hands in his sandy blonde hair and played with the slight curls at the base of his neck. After awhile I pulled away and looked at him. "Wow." He said. "Yeah…" I said shyly. "Liliana, I think your amazingly talented and beautiful… will you be my girlfriend?" I stared at him wide eyed. No one had ever said anything like that to me. "Maddix…." I said and hugged him tight as we fell over. "Thank you so much! I will absolutely be your girlfriend." I said as a tear fell off my cheek and hit his chest. He smiled and wiped my eyes. "Don't cry." "Okay" I said giggling as he began to poke me in my side. "Oh someone's ticklish!" He said as he began an assault on my ribcage. "Stop it! I'm super ticklish!" He laughed and smiled up at me. My face went red as he leaned up and kissed me again, this time a little harder. I met his kiss and sighed against his lips. "Let's go to bed Maddix, I'm tired tomorrow will be amazing! I cant wait to tell everyone our good news." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "Okay but pull your sleeping bag closer to mine it's cold." He said with a wink. As we walked back to the campsite, hand in hand I smiled to myself. How could anything get any better?

The next morning Torchik woke me up with a rumbling tummy. "Tor!" She made a face like she was in agony. I giggled and sat up as I realized my hand was locked in Maddix's. I sighed as I remembered last night. I leaned over him and placed a kiss on his lips, making him open his eyes. "Good morning Maddix." I said in an almost whisper. "Good morning Liliana." he said. Torchik made a weird face at us then realized what was going on. "Torchik!" She ran over to us and jumped into Maddix's lap cuddling his face. "Well I think she approves" I giggled and petted her soft head. "Well are you ready to tell everyone else?" Maddix said. "Yeah lets bring out our pokemon first." As we let out our pokemon everyone came to sit around us. Torchik, Carvannah, Surskit, Zigzagoon, Treeko, Skitty, Silkoon, Bagon, Slakoth, and even Beldum. Andrea was still sound asleep snoring loudly. I smiled down at our pokemon and took Maddix's hand once more. "Everyone there's something we need to tell you." I said looking at Maddix to finish. "Well you see Liliana and I found out last night that we really like each other, so we decided that were going to be a couple." Said Maddix in a rush. All our pokemon were silent for awhile before they finally all gave us happy cheers. "Well I think they.." My words were cut off as everyone tackled us in a huge group hug. I giggled as I returned the hugs. "Okay everyone return." We said in unison. I smiled at him and then went over to the sleeping Andrea. I touched her shoulder gently as she began to stir. "Andrea wake up I need to tell you something!" I said excitedly. She sat up sleepily and smiled. "Whatcha wanna tell me?" she said sleepily. "Well last night Maddix and I went off to sit on a hill looking over a field of Numel, and while we were there we realized that we rally like each other so now were kind of a couple!" The words tumbled of my lips super fast. Andrea blinked a few times then fell back and cuddled with kisses. "That's nice.. (YAWN)… I kinda thought you guys might end up….. together….zzzzzzzzzz" Andrea fell back asleep quickly. I giggled and went back over to Maddix, leaning against him. "Well that went a lot smoother than I thought it would." Maddix smiled and nodded. "Yeah I didn't expect it to go to well either, I guess it was just meant to be." I smiled up at him then leaned my neck back and kissed him softly. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked. "Hmmm well we could train our pokemon." I smiled happily. "That's a great idea! I really want to level up my pokemon." He just smirked in that adorable way of his. "Yeah? To do that your gonna have to beat me baby, and I think I'm feeling lucky." He said smoothly. "Oh yeah? And why is that?" He looked me in the eyes. "Because I have an amazingly beautiful girlfriend, and all my partners love her as much as I do.." I smiled and pulled him to me for a long satisfying kiss, sighing against him as we pulled apart.


End file.
